totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra
Sandra Morrigan, labeled The Popular Brat was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Sandra is like a gorgeous shark at school. The Jaws theme practically can be heard when she's nearby, because she's a mistress of gossip and population. One text from her can make or ruin anyone at her school. She IS popularity. Always ahead in fashion and the latest trends, Sandra is very organized and in tune. The redhead is so far ahead, some wonder if she has a hand in what is going to be popular. She does set the standard at times, mostly to whatever she wants. She prefers anything bubble-themed and hot pants. Bubble gum is something she loves very much. She snaps it when in thought, and to annoy people (mostly the latter). She chews it in class, popping bubbles to disrupt the teacher; she's popular enough to get away with it. She goes through a whole lot and quickly, and prefers to throw gum away after the flavor is long gone. She has a tattoo of bubble gum on her right arm, because she loves it so much. One thing Sandra cannot stand is nerds. Those dorky freaks who chat about World of Warcraft, the geeky morons who write fan fiction of their favorite shows, the absolute losers who play video games and don't want her but some gamer girl. Sandra would go about trying to destroy their popularity and standing in school, but they don't even have it. The redhead knows that she has what it takes to win Total Drama. After watching Heather for long enough, she knows what not to do where the queen bee failed. She's already got strategy, involving gossip, seduction, and craftiness; maybe she'll break up a few couples, wouldn't that be something? Coverage ﻿When Sandra showed up in TDB, she did not say anything (but slapped Howard after an advance). Her first words were disgust towards Clive for being an emo. Sandra was among those who lost the first challenge and immunity, so when they all had to discuss who to vote for, she agreed that they should vote for Alfred; however, her way of saying it involved calling Anita something very crass. When some of the others called her out on this, she became threatening, insisting on their obedience or to suffer in popularity and more. These threats backfired, as they prompted all those not in favor of voting off Alfred (Daisy, Yoshi, Howard, Mandy, Clive, and himself) to vote for her, and caused her elimination. She went screaming in fury. Her revenge and hatred for "nerds" came back in the paintball challenge, as she cheated to try and get the popular kids team to win. This was countered by leaders of both teams, where Rodney (leader of the popular kids team) stopped her from interfering, and Yoshi (leader of the nerd team) disabled her by pelting her a great many paintball shots. Karma had hit her again. Since these incidents, Sandra has been cranky and snappy at others, usually ignoring them unless acted upon. Love Interests Sandra has not shown any true signs of love, but signs of being physically attracted to some of the boys, including the co-host of the bus of losers, Alejandro; she continues to flirt with him as the show progresses. VR Challenges Sandra has never been in a VR Challenge. Trivia *Sandra's character slightly comes from the bad girls of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: Veruca and Violet. The latter is where the gum-chewing habit of Sandra comes from. *The introduction of Sandra has made Izzy no longer the only redhead. *TKN, wanting to make sure the first voted off always gets more time, has tried to include Sandra in more ways, like during the paintball challenge. He has hinted this won't be the last we see of her. *Sandra makes a cameo appearance in a TDI Christmas story written by Imagi, 23 Presents, on Chapter 35. *According to her official profile: **Sandra likes fashion, bubble gum, popularity and gossip. **Sandra dislikes dorks, nerds, weirdos and spinach. **She's on TDB because she thinks to have the looks and brains for it. **Her favorite TDI originals are Heather, Justin, Geoff, Trent, DJ, Courtney, and Cody. *Despite her being "popular", she has little to no friends and numerous enemies. *Her theme song is Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young *Sandra is the first female to be eliminated first in TD history (in TKN's history, specifically). *Sandra is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had she still been in the competition, she would've been Bubblegum Blast, a villainess with power over gum and stars, able to stick together anything and dazzle the opponents. *Sandra has the lowest amount of participation out of all the contestants in the Total Drama history, having competed in just one challenge, and sneaking into another one. *Sandra is the only contestant to never receive symbol of immunity. *With Sandra's elimination the first person voted out of each season has been a brunette (Island), blond (Comeback) and a redhead (Battlegrounds). Coincidence or not? * Comedy_Magmar__s_OC_Sandra_by_Constorion89.png|Sandra by Constorion89 Related Pages *Everyone and Sandra Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies